Story of Us
by 101McFa33y5tucky
Summary: A mysterious package which Jin receives sends the pack on a ride of their life time but a dark energy is brewing and the pack must try everything to stay together or be ripped apart. [Book 4 of Misericordiae Vita] [BTS] [Namjin] [Jikook] [VHope]
1. Chapter 1

Jin walked over to the front door wondering who it could be, the post had already arrived and he hadn't ordered anything. He quickly checked his phone to see whether any of his friends were coming over but there were no messages, Namjoon had a key so it couldn't be him unless he had already lost it.

"Hello" Jin said as he opened the door to a delivery man.

"Kim Seokjin?" The man said.

"Yes".

"Parcel for you, I need you to sign for it" the delivery man said handing the parcel to Jin who put it down beside him then quickly sign for it.

"Have a good day" the delivery man said before walking back to his van and climbing into the driver's seat. Jin looked down at the parcel, it was a small box with stamps from all over the world on it.

'Was it something I had ordered but never arrived' Jin thought but nothing came to mind of what the parcel could have been, well there was only one way to find out. Jin closed the front door and headed towards the lounge where he put the box on the table. There was no distinctive logo which could tell him what it was.

Jin opened the box inside was a long thin box and an envelope underneath it, Jin took the box out and opened it, inside was a glass vial which contained an orange liquid. Jin was confused. Putting the box onto the table, Jin picked up the note, hopefully this would explain everything.

_Hey Jin, _

_It's Lexi. _

_I know you are probably wondering why I would be sending you something months after my death, you probably thought the necklace and the base was it but I created one more thing for you and Namjoon. I could tell when you were first pinning for each other that you were going to last forever and when you came back in time, I just saw something that I knew I had to make reality. This is probably what I am proud of creating. _

_I had to have this sent through so many different countries before it could arrive to you, I wanted you to choose that this was something you wanted instead of something to distract yourself with after I died. You never believe all the funny looks I received trying to get people to understand why this could not arrive before a certain date. _

_Anyway enough about my struggles, inside the box is a glass vial with an orange liquid inside, after studying the female reproductive system I have been able to determine how to manipulate an individual's body to grow a temporary female reproductive system in a male body however this can only work on supernatural creatures, the male human body would not to be able to with stand the sudden changes. _

_Basically, the liquid will allow you to fall pregnant with Namjoon's child something which I determined you would like very much. As stated before this is only a temporary thing so the female reproductive system will disappear if you do not fall pregnant after a week since drinking the potion or after giving birth. _

_Think about this Jin before you drink it, you need to have Namjoon on board with this as well. _

_Congrats Jin _

_Lexi _

_P.S. Warning, there might be a higher chance of multiple births, I was unable to test it that far. _

Jin put the letter down. Lexi had somehow created a way to allow him to fall pregnant with his boyfriend's child, Namjoon's child. Jin looked down at his flat stomach trying to imagine what it would look like to be heavily pregnant.

_He was looking in the mirror, he was currently six months into his pregnancy but he felt like he was further along. Jin could not wait until he gave birth, even though he enjoyed every second of his pregnancy Jin wanted to meet his baby and find out what they looked like, whether they had inherited his doe eyes or Namjoon's dimples. He really hoped they had. _

_Jin heard his boyfriend getting up from their bed and walking over to him. Namjoon pressed a kiss against Jin's neck before wrapping his arms around Jin's bump and pressing a kiss to his cheek. _

Jin subconsciously started stroking his stomach before he started to imagine what it would be like having their child in their lives.

_Jin waited on the school playground for his child to come out with his teacher and the rest of the class so they could go home. Jin's child was currently five and was a ball of energy. Jin bent down when he watched his baby running over to him with his small arms open wide, Jin broke out into a large smile as he wrapped his arms around his child's small body. _

Jin smiled at the thought before his mind drifted once more.

_Jin opened the door to his house and headed inside, he had a long day at work and he wanted nothing more to put his feet up and cuddle with Namjoon and his child. The house was silent, Jin wondered whether his child and boyfriend were outside playing as Namjoon would have picked their child up from school by now. Jin stopped in front of the sofa, Namjoon was lying on his back with their child spread out on Namjoon's chest both were fast asleep._

Jin quickly drank the potion before pressing a hand against his stomach, he couldn't wait to watch as the life would grow inside of him. Jin heard the door unlock – Namjoon was home. Jin quickly put the vial and letter back into the box they came in before pushing it out of sight. Even though Lexi has said it would have been better to tell Namjoon about the potion and make the decision together Jin wanted it to be a surprise.

Namjoon grabbed his keys to Jin's apartment out of his pocket, he opened the door dropping all his belongings on the floor before taking his shoes off, Jin was standing in the centre of the room his eyes trained on his boyfriend.

"Hey Ji..." Namjoon started but was cut off when Jin's lips came into contact with Joon's. The older boy wrapped his arms around Namjoon's neck pulling the other boy closer, Namjoon wrapped his arms around Jin's waist. Namjoon opened his mouth, his tongue slid across his lover's bottom lip asking for entrance, Jin let out a small moan before opening his mouth allowing his boyfriend entrance.

Namjoon pushed his tongue into Jin's mouth, their tongues danced with one another whilst Jin entangled his fingers in the younger boy's short hair as he moaned into the others mouth. The older boy pulled away his plush lips were bruised, his cheeks flushed red, his eyes were filled with lust. Namjoon was not in a better condition.

Jin smiled at his lover whilst taking Namjoon's hand in his and pulling him towards his bedroom.

* * *

Author's note: Hey there is a meant to be smut to finish off the chapter but since we do not know whether anyone would want to read it we have created a one-shot called Namjin Smut (it was simple okay), so if you want to read that then you can or you can just carry on reading the rest of the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Jungkook and Jimin arrived home after dropping Taehyung and Hoseok off at there respective houses. The four had gone on a double date to celebrate Hoseok and Taehyung's one month anniversary and Jungkook and Jimin's three years anniversary. Jimin being close with both Hoseok and Taehyung wanted to spend this joint achievement together.

The couples had started the day by watching a recently released movie at the cinema which Taehyung and Jimin wished to see, this was soon followed by heading to the closest amusement park with a pale Hoseok who reluctantly went on every ride which the others want to because he was unable to say no to Taehyung.

The next day the pack met up at the base. It was a Sunday, so they didn't have university and considering the supernatural world was being quiet for once they decided that it would be wise to spend the day bonding as a pack. The last few years had been hectic to say the least nearly losing multiple members and officially losing one, Lexi. The idea had been on Jimin's mind for a while now. It was slowly approaching the one-year anniversary of Lexi's death and Jimin wanted to do something memorable.

"Hey Jimin, what's on your mind? You look like your head is about to explode from thinking so hard" Hoseok teased which brought Jimin out of his thoughts.

"Sorry guys, it's just it has been a year since we lost Lexi and I was wondering whether we could do something. I'm not sure what but I feel like I wouldn't want everyone to be alone on that day. Lexi wanted us to remember her so maybe we should do something that will allow us to talk about how much we miss her or what our memorable memories of her are" Jimin explained, he was slightly nervous to what the others might think about this idea. They haven't really spoken about Lexi ever since they came back from saving Raven. Nearly losing another member of the pack had scared them all and Jimin thought that remember the member they had failed to save was painful for them.

"You are right. We should do something after all don't we deserve to do something for Lexi to celebrate her life. No matter how short it was" Yoongi spoke. Jimin was shocked, he thought that Yoongi was going to be the hardest person to convince since he took Lexi's death hard.

"What do you want to do then?" Seokjin asked whilst he leant against Namjoon.

"How about finishing our camping trip? I know it didn't have a good outcome the first time around, but I remember Lexi looking forward to it before she stopped talking. It's just an idea" Hoseok suggested, everyone went quiet for a moment to think about what Hoseok had suggested.

"I like that idea" Yoongi answered and the rest of the pack nodded their heads in agreement.

"Camping it is" Jin said before adding "I'll be right back I need the toilet" Jin excused himself before darting towards a bathroom, he arrived just in time to empty his stomach contents into the toilet. Once Jin was finished being sick he flushed the toilet and brushed his teeth to get rid of the smell. A hand rested on his stomach where their child was resting, he couldn't believe that he was already experiencing side effects however, it was proof to Jin that the potion had worked. He was pregnant.


	3. Chapter 3

The pack arrived at the camp site around the afternoon. The pack quickly set up all the tents before playing a few games to pass the time. No one wanted to think about the real reason they were there. It had been nearly a year since it had happened, and they had hoped that this would be a little less hard to go to the place they had last seen her before she died. The pack wanted this trip to be a happy occasion, a way to prove to Lexi that they had finally moved on.

Hoseok had fallen off his chair when Jungkook has issued a dare to Yoongi. He had to strip naked and jump into the cold lake nearby. Yoongi had reluctantly agreed because he knew that if refused this dare then Jungkook would come up with something even worse. Raven ran over to Yoongi who was now stalling in front of the lake and pushed him in. Yoongi screamed as his naked body hit the freezing water. The pack started laughing at Yoongi's reaction before Namjoon went over to pull his nude best friend from the water before he freezes his ass off.

Seokjin smiled at his friends before he started feeling a little sick, Jin rushed towards the toilets on the camp site and emptied the contents of his stomach down the toilet. Jin heard footsteps running over to him. He could instantly tell it was Namjoon just before a hand started rubbing his back. Jin flushed the toilet and washed his mouth out.

"Jinnie, I have never seen you this ill before, I know you been throwing up in the mornings as well. Please I just want you to be alright. We need to see a doctor" Namjoon said to Seokjin, worry was present in his voice and on his face.

"I'm fine Joonie, I promise. I have an idea to why I am throwing up. Don't worry. It's nothing bad" Seokjin replied trying to reassure his boyfriend.

"Could you please tell me?" Namjoon begged. He hated watching his boyfriend being sick and can't do anything to help him.

"Not yet, soon I promise but not right now" Seokjin answered.

"Fine but if you are sick again when we are on the trip then I'm taking you the nearest doctors" Namjoon demanded. Seokjin reluctantly agreed, he knew that there was no point in arguing. When Namjoon had made up his mind no one was going to be able to change it. Namjoon was stubborn to the bone especially when it came to the health and safety of his boyfriend.

The remainder of the night the pack ate a barbeque before continued to play more game. Jin rested his head on Namjoon's shoulder, he was fighting everything to remain awake. Namjoon took notice of Jin's tiredness.

"Jin and I are going to head to bed, we will see you in the morning" Namjoon said before standing up then pulling Jin to his feet. Jin stumbled into Namjoon's arms as they headed to their tent. Seokjin was out like a light the second when his head hit his pillow.

* * *

Namjoon woke to the sound of someone throwing up, his head turned to look at his boyfriend who wasn't beside him. Namjoon pushed himself out of his sleeping bag and headed to the toilets where he found the hunched form of Seokjin.

"Jinnie we are going to the doctors, this cannot keep continuing. You are obviously not well" Namjoon told Seokjin once he had finished throwing up. Seokjin sighed. He was scared to how Namjoon was going to take the news that Seokjin was pregnant.


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the pack woke to discover that neither Jin and Namjoon were there.

"Namjoon texted me really early in the morning. Apparently Jin was sick again during the night so Namjoon had taken Jin to the doctors" Yoongi informed the others.

"I wonder why Jin has been so sick recently. I hope he is alright" Jimin said.

"What if he has a serious illness?" Taehyung said leaning into Hoseok.

"Is that a guess or your hellhound side talking" Jungkook asked through he was nervous to hear the answer. They couldn't lose anyone else of their pack.

"Just a guess" Taehyung answered. Everyone let out a sigh of relief, yes what Taehyung said could be true, but he couldn't sense that Jin was going to die which meant that if it was something serious then there was more of a chance that Jin could overcome it.

"If he was a female, I would say he was pregnant" Hoseok joked but a serious looked appeared on Raven's face. Hoseok hoped Raven knew how biology worked and that Jin couldn't get pregnant.

"You could be right" Raven murmured her eyes focused on the floor. The pack looked at each other then at Raven.

"Raven you do know men can't get pregnant right?" Jimin asked a little fearful.

* * *

The doctor entered the room holding the results of the blood test they had issued for Seokjin. Namjoon and Seokjin were sat in the chairs beside the doctor's desk.

"We have figured out why Mr Kim is being sick. We are not sure how but Seokjin you are pregnant" the doctor said. Jin's eyes widened in surprised, the potion actually worked.

"Very funny. What is really the issue?" Namjoon laughed but the doctor's expression didn't change.

"I'm being serious. We can prove it with an ultrasound" the doctor answered before leaving the room to return with the equipment. Seokjin laid down on the bed and allowed the doctor to pour some cold gel onto his stomach. The doctor turned the ultrasound on and pressed the wand against Seokjin's abdomen and started to move it around until he found the embryo he was looking for. Namjoon was shocked with the sight. Seokjin was pregnant. He had gotten Seokjin pregnant.

"Would you like any pictures?" the doctor asked and Seokjin nodded, his eyes not leaving the screen. The doctor printed the pictures off before cleaning up Seokjin's stomach. Jin pressed a hand against his stomach as he left the doctors office after making another appointment. Seokjin climbed into the car with Namjoon before Namjoon started talking.

"You have taken this very well" Namjoon asked a little suspicious. He had seen that Seokjin had been a little surprised, but he didn't say anything to the impossibility of the situation.

"I had a suspicion, actually I was surprised it worked but I guess that is Lexi for you. She was able to do anything. I received a package about a month ago from Lexi telling me that she had created a potion that would allow me to fall pregnant. I drank it because I have always wanted to have children. I know I should have told you, but I was scared that you wouldn't want this because we have never spoken about having children in our future, but it is something that I have always wanted..." Seokjin's rambling was abruptly cut off but Namjoon kissing him.

"I understand Jinnie and of course I want to have children with you. I love you so much" Namjoon said before pressing another kiss to Seokjin's lips.

"We better tell the others" Seokjin said before starting the car and drove back to the camp site.

* * *

Yoongi, Jungkook, Jimin, Taehyung, Raven and Hoseok were sat playing cards against humanities when Seokjin and Namjoon returned. The pack's heads turned to look at the couple but before anyone could speak Jin blurted out.

"I'm pregnant".


	5. Chapter 5

"I told you so" Raven was the first person the speak up after Seokjin's declaration.

"How? It's physically impossible for a man to be pregnant!" Jimin asked just as confused of the others.

"Not entirely, Lexi's last gift to me was a potion which allowed me to become pregnant. I drank it and now I'm pregnant" Jin explained. The pack started the Jin blankly.

"We have to be out of here by eleven. Listen we will explain everything when we get back to the base. Let's just pack up first and get out of here" Namjoon said before gently pulling his boyfriend toward their tent.

* * *

"Well it looks like someone didn't use a condom" Eddy teased when the pack had returned to the base. Eddy had scanned Jin when he entered the base. The others groaned before another room appeared in the base beside the packs' rooms. Namjoon and Seokjin looked at each other before heading over to the new room. Jin gasped. It was nursery containing a crib, toys, baby clothes and books.

"You do realise that you are going to have to get married right!" Hoseok said or more demanded. Namjoon turned to respond when he sudden froze. He remembers making a ring with Lexi after he and Seokjin had been dating for about six months, after everything which had happened he never got the chance to give Seokjin the ring. Lexi must have made he create it as an engagement ring instead knowing full well that after her death, Namjoon would forget to give it Jin.

"Wait a second" Namjoon said before darting towards his room where he remembers putting it until Jin's birthday. He grabbed the box then ran back to his pack who looked confused. Namjoon stopped in front of Seokjin then he got down on one knee.

"Kim Seokjin, the mother of my child, the love of my life. Will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me" Namjoon proposed. Seokjin's eyes widen at the ring.

"Yes, you idiot. Of course, I'll marry you" Seokjin said pulling Namjoon up from the floor and pressing a kiss to his lips. Namjoon pulled back a enough to slide the ring onto Seokjin's finger.

"Guys, Lexi really did know everything" Raven suddenly said which made the rest of the pack freeze. She was right after Lexi's death she still influenced their lives.


	6. Chapter 6

Raven, Jin and Namjoon decided to go baby shopping, Lexi had created a nursery for them however Jin and Namjoon wanted to put a personal touch to it. The pack had had pizza earlier and enjoyed watching the delivery boy circle around the base because he couldn't find where the delivery address was after all the warehouse he was by had been abandoned for years. Raven had eventually taken pity on the poor boy and went to collect the pizza which resulted in scaring him instead as Raven had appeared out of know where. The poor boy had dropped the pizza boxes and ran off completely forgetting to ask for the money he was owed.

Seokjin was currently 4 months pregnant and he had already started showing much to Namjoon's delight, the younger boy spent most of his time stoking Jin's bump. As mention before the trio were currently shopping for baby clothes and toys. Namjoon pushed the trolley as Raven and Jin picked up different articles of clothes before showing it to the others. Jin was in complete awe over the range of clothes that he could imagine his and Namjoon's child wearing. Namjoon looked a little lost, he would pick up a few items to show either Jin or Raven but most of the items he saw were for the child around 10+ months which they wouldn't need yet for a while. As much as Namjoon was excited to have a child he was at a complete loss on what was require to actually raise a child.

Whilst Raven was growing up she had spent time looking after the younger pups in her first pack, this experience gave her an advantage over the expecting pair. Raven had already picked out nappies, bibs and dummies that the child would need. Raven had an approach, she would pick out a double amount of clothes which either Seokjin or Namjoon liked. They had enquired her on this earlier about why they would need so much clothes. The babies Raven had looked after had always gone through at least four sets of clothes throughout a day she had answered plus she was suspicious that Jin could be carrying more than one child from him showing quite a large bump for this stage in his pregnancy. It was either twins or a large child which could be possible with the amount of food Seokjin was consuming.

The term eating for two wasn't actually correct. A pregnant individual does not need to eat a double potion of food until much later into the pregnancy and even then the increase does not need to be large. The increase of food only forces the pregnant individual to put on more weight than required and must buy larger clothes more frequently then needed. Seokjin refused to listen to that logic. Apparently he would use any reason he could have to eat more food throughout the day.

_"__I'm eating for two Yoongi, it is required for me to eat more food then normal" Jin stated before shoving more food down this throat. Yoongi looked over at his friend in disgusted. After Jin had revealed that he was pregnant the older boy had started using it as an excuse for everything his did or didn't do. _

Raven dumped some more essentials into the trolley which was starting to overflow before returning to her search. Whilst Seokjin and Namjoon where throwing anything into the trolley that they believed that they might require, Raven was looking through the age ranges to see what manufactures believed were suitable for a new born baby. Most toys were for sensory play to help the child to learn about their environment and what their bodies could do which explains why most objects end up in the child's mouth as the tongue has the most sensory receptors.

Raven soon got distracted by a toy which Namjoon had picked up. It has looked identical to a toy she uses to play with when she was a child. It had gone everywhere with Raven but during a hunt when she was 10 (the parents use to take their children hunting from a young age, so they could get use to it for when they were older) she has taken it with her a lost it somewhere in the woods. Her parents had searched everywhere for it but couldn't find it anywhere. Raven had been upset for months until her parents had brought her a toy she had wanted. Even that had been left behind at her old pack house. The life she abandoned when her alpha killed the whole pack before trying to kill her.

"I used to have something like that when I was younger. I lost it when I was 10 in the woods surrounding my old pack house" Raven said before taking the toy from Namjoon's hand and looked it over. There were so many similarities yet differences from the toy she had to this one. It didn't stop her from wanting it, to have it as a remainder of all the good times she had when she was younger with her fellow packmates and her parents.

"I'll get it for you" Jin said which pulled Raven from her thoughts, she looked over at Jin in shocked. Has she heard he right. Did he just say he would buy a toy which had no sentimental meaning to him for Raven because she had spoken a little about her past before the alpha happened?

"I'm sorry what?" Raven said. A warm smile appeared on Jin's face as he took the toy from Raven and carefully placed it into the trolley.

"I said I would buy it for you. You have this heartbroken look on your face. The toy must have meant a lot to you" Jin answered before motioning for Namjoon to follow him towards the checkout. Raven smiled. She had finally found a family to which she really belonged to.

* * *

Yoongi, Jimin, Jungkook, Taehyung and Hoseok were waling through the woods. They had started searching the woods for any supernatural objects which might have been buried or thrown away. After Taehyung had discovered the time traveling device the rest of the pack had started wondering whether there were any more dangerous devices hidden in the woods which should be keep out of human hands.

Yoongi suddenly stopped when he felt small arms wrap around his legs. He froze before slowly lowering his head. A young girl was looking up at him with her brown eyes. She gave him a large smile as she released his leg muttering a quick excuse me and darting off. Yoongi looked over at his friends with a confused look present on his face.

"What just happened?" Hoseok questioned equally as confused.

"No idea but I can't help but think… she seems familiar" Yoongi answered.


	7. Chapter 7

"What's the matter Jimin? You have been upset ever since Jin announced his pregnancy" Jungkook said concerned as he turned to look at his boyfriend. Ever since Jin had told everyone at the camping site that he was pregnant, and that Lexi had created a potion for a pregnancy to occur Jimin had been quite miserable when the pregnant pack member was around.

"I want to have a child with you Jungkook but that can never happen. Lexi had created the potion for Jin and it's all gone now. Wouldn't you want to have children with me who are our own flesh and blood. I mean I don't mind adopting but the thought that we were so close to have children was taken away from us because Lexi never created one for us as well. Lexi always knew that Jin and Namjoon were going to have children because she said before we left watch out for the terror twins. It's not fair Jungkook we have been together longer than Jin and Namjoon" Jimin explained. He was horrified that Lexi hadn't done something for him and Jungkook after all if she knew Namjoon and Jin would want to have children together that Jimin also wanted to have children with his boyfriend. Yet, she had prevented the opportunity from ever happening.

"Jimin it would mean the world to me if I was able to have children with you. I don't mind whether it happens through a potion, a surrogate or through adoption" Jungkook replied trying to reassure his boyfriend.

"What's wrong?" Seokjin asked as he walked into the lounge with Namjoon and Raven behind him.

"Don't talk to me" Jimin snapped turning his head away from the others. He knew that he couldn't really blame Jin for receiving the potion but that doesn't stop him from feeling that he was robbed of the opportunity.

"Don't be like that minster" Jin glared whilst crossing his arms over his chest.

"Jimin annoyed that you got the potion and not him. We have always wanted to have children when we are older. Jimin just feels that the opportunity to make this dream a reality was robbed from us" Jungkook explained.

"Have you checked the system? Lexi might have put the recipe to create the potion on there" Namjoon suddenly said as he dump the bags he was carrying into the nursery before turning the nearest computer on and he logged into his account.

'Pregnancy potion' Namjoon searched. Just like he suggested the first result appeared was Male Pregnancy potion recipe.

"Found it" Namjoon said. The others came over to join him whilst peering over his shoulder to look at the screen. Namjoon laughed at the first lines.

"What's so funny?" Jimin asked. He couldn't see the screen.

"The first lines are Jimin don't be pissy I haven't missed you out for Christ sakes you are worst then a girl on her period" Namjoon read out before scanning through the rest of the potion.

"I think I could make this. Lexi has given a time period that the potion will take to be ready and how long the ingredients need to be left before anything else can be added. As I don't want to mess this up, it's going to at least take me four to six months to complete it. I hope that alright with you" Namjoon explained before turning to face Jimin and Jungkook. The couple shared a brief look with each other before nodding. A smile appeared on Jimin's face he couldn't wait to have children with Jungkook.


	8. Chapter 8

Outside the base the ground was covered with snow. Jin sat in the snow his hand resting on his baby bump as he watched his friends running around playing. Namjoon and Raven were trying to ski around which was ending badly on Namjoon's part he had crashed a minimum of three times already. Jungkook, Hoseok and Jimin were running around in their wolves and kitsune forms, chasing each other. It seems that they were playing the animal form of tag. Taehyung was trying to make a snowman, but his hands kept sparking with hell fire and would end up burning the snowman. Yoongi slowly made his way to Jin in his wolf form he had been standing protectively over the game of tag before deciding to make his way over. Jin gently ran a hand through Yoongi's fur. The soothing feeling slowly rocked Yoongi off to sleep. He felt peaceful and safe for the first time in a while, but that feeling wouldn't last for long.

The looming dark presence was waking up. The packs greatest challenge was nearly here.


End file.
